worldsofsdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Nova Atlantean Commonwealth of Worlds
''Territory '''Nova Atlantis Sector '(Home) Population 75 billion $20,000 Cost 3 (Two Income and population) Worlds-Nova Atlantis, Nova Australia, Foundation, Gotham, Kusenagi Zhongguo Sector (Core) 60 million $10,000 Cost 5 Worlds-Zhongguo, New Zoria, Ny Norge, Nuwa Darwinia Sector (Core) 50 Million $12,000 Cost 7 Darwinia Hyperspace Junction Worlds-Darwinia, New Colombia, New New York, Newport Yamato Sector (Midrange) 30,000 $6,000 Cost 3 Worlds-Yamato, New T’au, New Chongqing, Walkeria Speranza Sector (Core) 50 billion $10,000 (4,000 of which goes to Agent Sorchus) Cost 5 (in conjunction with Agent Sorchus, who pays for 2 points) Worlds-Speranza, Victorium, New Manitoba, Freyja ''Species Cosmopolitan in nature, the Commonwealth is in general tollerant to most species. Among them are... 'Humans'-The founding species of the Commonwealth and it's largest demographic. Most Posthumans have a greater than usual number of Cybernetics at their disposal. 'Posthumans'-The Status of Posthumanity as a seperate species from humanity is not by strict definition (at least most time) true. That said, Posthumans are a major demographic with a set of notable charecteristics. Posthumans are the product of cybernetics, basically each posthuman's organic components have been reduced to a brain and spinal cord incased in a life support module with some computer assistance. Each unit is capable of being installed into a mechanical body for interaction in the real world. The process has the notable effect of making those upgraded biologically immortal, as well as giving them easy access to databanks and giving them a greater degree of control over emotions. Advanced sensory networks inside these bodies allow them to experience the world through sent, sight, sound, smell, touch and taste just as well as humans do if not better. Despite this the process of Cyberizing a brain itself is time consuming (taking several months) and dificult, requiring a considerable investment to do and specialized facilities, equipment and personnel. As such, Cyberization to Posthumanity is expensive, costing roughly fifteen times the average yearly income of a middle class individual with a nationalized program and considerable research and development programs in place to try to minimize costs. Occasionally new Posthumans are comissioned, with vat grown brains being made to be cyberized as a means of procreation. As such, the posthuman population is composed of the upper classes of society or those which due to exemplary preformance (usually accademic or military) are granted free cyberization. Most Posthumans own several bodies and a wide variety exist from those which attempt to replicate the human body to job specific models to unusual artistic bodies. The fusing of man and machine does have a notable side effect of killing of psionic abilities as well as making their minds dificult for psionics to read. It is beleived by the Commonwealth's population that Cyberization is the future of Human Evolution. Full Cyberization is a sign of prominance and status. The Posthuman population, while a minority is steadily growing in size in both gross numbers and precentage wize and the costs of cyberization have been dropping. Due to the demographic's wealth, having acess to useful tools for networking and longevity, the majority of those holding political office in the Commonwealth are Posthumans. 'Tau'-Although the Commonwealth was originally sympathetic to the Byzantines in their struggle against the Tau, the Genocidal tendancies to which the Imperium turned were met with largescale disaproval by the population of the Commonwealth. Many commonwealth engineers also desired to obtain Tau Technology. As such, a message was delivered to the Tau, the Commonwealth would accept Tau refugees. In light of this, as the war turned towards defeat several convoys made their way to Commonwealth Space to escape destruction. The Imperium's foreign ministry protested, but the military strength of the Commonwealth and its distance ment that any punitive expedition would give the Tau time to regroup. The Tau are mostly concentrated on New T'au, although enclaves can be found all major worlds in the Commonwealth 'Chamarran'-A number of Chamarran ships sought refuge in Commonwealth Space after the Revelation and have established enclaves, mostly concentrated on Nova Atlantis, Kusenagi and Gotham. A handful of Charmarrans have upgraded themselves to Posthuman, but this is very small precentage. Commonwealth Star Navy The Commonwealth Star Navy has a stratagy based around warship ressiliance and long range firepower supplemented by a few faster moving assets. Commonwealth Capital ships generally have multi-meter thick hulls beneith sophisitcated sheild systems. This is supplemented via point defense Gatling Lasers, which have a higher rate of fire compared to projectile based weapons and can fire continiously for some time before cooling is needed. The first component of their offensive arsenal that of Torpedoes, Commonwealth capital ship level Torpedoes are known, respected and feared for their acceleration, manuverability and ability to avoid point defenses and can reak massive damage. At closer range, Commonwealth beam cannons have unusually long range and it is almost always assured that in any battle they Fight, the Commonwealth will get off the first energy salvo. The most feared part of this is that of the Particle Lance, Long Range spinal mounted energy cannons carried by a few of the Commonwealth's largest ships which can rip through shield and hull at very long range. Frigates tend to be specialized in fuction. The prefered tactic a Nova Atlantean Admiral will employ in major fleet battles is that of decapitation, bringing whatever fire he has to bear down upon the enemy fleet's heaviest assets. 14-'Atlantis' class Dreadnoughts'' (500 Points each, 7,000 points Total) The Pride of the Commonwealth Star Navy, the Atlantis class Dreadnought serve as the Elite Guard. Heavily shielded and armored, they are highly durable and possess a formidable long range arsenal of long range Particle cannons, torpedo tubes, a formidable point defense array and it's most deadly weapon, the spinal mounted "Gladius Deus" Heavy Particle Lance, capable of destroying smaller capital ships with one shot. Each of these weapons is given its own name. Atlantis class ships are manned by the cream of the crop of the Commonwealth Star Navy, with a disproportionate number of Posthumans. They generally serve as command ships for Commonwealth Naval Fleets. 30-''Nelson class Battleships'' (300 Points each, 9,000 points total) The Nelson is the Primary Component of the Commonwealth's Wall of Battle, cheaper to produce and mantain than the Atlantis Class Dreadnought. The Nelson carries a set of turreted Particle Cannons which are at the same level of power output as those carried by the larger Atlantis, although not as many of them as well as a repsectable Torpedo and Point Defense Network. Its broadsides have a slightly higher recylce rate than the Atlantis, but it does not carry a Particle Lance. 10-''Kusenagi class Lance Cruisers (150 Points, 1,500 Points total) The Kusenagi class Lance Cruiser is a specialized catagory of spacecraft, the Kusenagi is a comparitively low cost means of fielding the Devestating Heavy Particle Lance. Most of the Internal Volume of the Kusenagi is taken up by the weapon, its capacitors and an unusally large pair of reactors and outside of a modest arsenal of gatling lasers this is it's soul aramaent. A single blast from the lance can inflict alot of damage on enemy warships but doing so leaves it defenseless, unable to even fire its point defense lasers for a couple of minutes and it takes some time to regain sheilds, and unlike many Commonwealth Capital ships, Lance Cruisers have comparatively light armor. As such, Kusenagi class Cruisers generally operate under escort of other ships (Generally Godslayer Destroyers and Tercio and Xiongnu class frigates). So far only a few of these vessels have been used. 12-'Akagi' Class Carriers'' (150 points each 1,800 points total) The Akagi class carrier is a lightly armored carrier used to transport and support fighters and gunships. Each Akagi class carrier carries 500 Tigershark fighters and 50 Bullshark Assault Gunboats. Akagi Class Carriers are employed in two ways, either supporting the Wall of Battle (from some distance behind it) or as the center of Raiding/escort groups. Akagi Carriers have a respectable point defense capacity and are fast for their size, but can not stand up against larger warships. 100-''Godslayer Class Destroyers'' (100 points each, 10,00 points total) The Godslayer is the workhorse of the Commonwealth's Navy. A resilliant ship for its size it has a flexible combined arsenal of Partical Cannons, Point Defense Gatling Lasers and medium Torpedoes (somewhat smaller and lower range than capital ship level, but cheaper to produce and a godslayer can carry 400 of them). Godslayers are well suited to taking on smaller and comprably sized craft, but are compartively slow for their size. 150-''Tercio Class Lance Frigates'' (50 Points each, 7,500 Points total) Tercio class Lance Frigates serve two main roles for the Commonwealth's fleet, the first to screen the Wall of battle, the second is to engage enemy capital ships. Outside of it's primary point defense arsenal of eight point defense Gatling lasers Tercio class Lance Frigates have one large forward mounted Particle Cannon, this allows it to fire a devastating shot with longer range than most enemy spacecraft of comparable size. The primary weakness is that this cannon takes some time to recharge and cool off, which leaves it vulnerable after firing. Fortunately, Tercio class ships are fast. These craft are often assigned to escort Akagi class carriers and work in conjunction with Xiongnu class Frigates and Godslayer class Destroyers as commerce raiders 134-''Xiongnu Class Missile Frigates'' (50 Points each, 6,700 Points total) The Xiongnu class Missile Frigate is a fast moving missile platform. While it can be used, like a Tercio to pad out point defense networks (and have a comparable point defense arsenal to the Tercio), they carry a heavy payload of long range heavy torpedoes and twelve heavy liner catapults. These ships can fire off devastating salvos at long range, but have limited magazine capacity (144 topedoes). These craft are often assigned to escort ships such as Kusenagi class Lance Cruisers and Akagi class carriers as well as commerce raiding. Rersere Strike Craft Reserve Strike Craft are employed for system defense and as a reserve force in case of massive casualties. 3,000''-RX-50 Tigershark Space Superiority'' Fighters (300 Points total) 300-''Bullshark class Assault Gunship''s (150 points) 10 Diplomatic yaughts-(5 points each, 50 points Total) 44,000 point Navy Ground Forces The Commonwealth Army is the secondary service of the Nova Atlantean Military. Composed of a mixture of Humans, Posthumans and Aliens, this fighting force is well trained and equiped, if not as large as some of the other nations. A notable aspect of the Commonwealth Army is that Nova Atlantean Soldiers are given some training in basic policing. A secondary force known as the Unconventional Warfare Corps exists. Nova Atlantean Rank Structure Fireteam-5 Personnel, Legionary First Class Squad-15 Personnel, Optio Strike Group-30 Personnel, First Lieutenant Century-120 Personnel, Centurion Cohort-480 Personnel, Pilum Prior Maniple-2400 Personnel, Pilum Primus Trumviral-7,200 personnel, Trumviral Legion-14,400 Personnel One Star Legate Corps-43,200 Personnel, Three Star Legate Field Army-216,000, Five Star Legate Continental Army-1,080,000 Personnel, Imperator Planetary Army-5,400,000 Personnel, High Imperator The Elite of the Commonwealth Army, these volunteer soldiers are adaptable and leathal. Equiped with specialized combat forms able to deal with a variety of threats and act in a variety of enviroments, from stealthy infiltrators making use of thermoptic camoflauge systems to main battle tanks operated by cybernetic brains. With sharp reaction times, inhuman accuracy and above average durability, although they are somewhat expensive to equip. 30,000,000 Posthuman Soldiers Regular Forces-7000 points (100,000 Advanced Kit) A mixture of Humans and aliens (including Fire Caste Tau) with a few Posthuman officers, these soldiers are the backbone the commonwealth's armed forces 350,000,000 Regular Soldiers Of these, some 750,000 posthuman soldiers and 5,000,000 human soldiers are employed by the Unconvetional Warfare Corps. 10,000 points of ground forces Foreign Relations Chamarran Heirarchy-Cordial Category:National Information